Pink Haired Doom
by Mika1
Summary: *another chapter added!*IZ and SM cross over. Zim falls for Chibiusa. Doomieness!!! PG for language and loooove ^_~
1. The begining of doomieness

Disclamer: I don't own Invader Zim its characters nor do I own Sailor Moon and its characters I am  
simple a deranged fangirl with an imagination  
Title: Pink Haired Doom  
Series: Sailor moon Invader Zim crossover  
Description: Zim falls for a certain pink haired senshi. Its a doomie doom fest!!! =B  
  
It seemed it was going to be an average day at Skool. Zim sat boredly at his desk nawing at a pencil,  
as Mrs. Bithers droned on, like the steady humming of cars zooming by on the high way. That high way..  
I shall destroy you.. Zim thought. Then his attention was put back into place by the teacher shouting in  
her crackly voice ,"Today we have a new student! She came all the way form Japan to witness the horror  
that is going to be bistowed upon her!"  
  
  
A pink haired girl strolled in. Slighty pale skin, red eyes and the sweetest smile," Hi! I'm Chibiusa!" the  
class all stared in horror at the demonic creature before them, but not Zim. No he was looking at the   
creature differently "She's beautiful," was all that could slip from Zims green lips. He adored her evil red   
eyes and appauling pink hair.. she was everything an Irken invader could want.  
  
  
"Its another alien!" Dib shouted out as he frantically climbed onto his desk. Pointing at Chibusa with such  
doomieness even the doomedess of doomie things would be doomed!  
  
  
Chibiusa took a step back, placing a hand to her chin. A slightly shocked look placed upon her young  
face. This did not please Zim at all. Not one bit. How could someone even THINK of calling his love an  
alien! Sure he was an alien, a proud invader infact. But that was an insult to his pink haired, red eyed  
love! He would not allow her to take such berutal blows  
  
  
"Fool!" Zim jumped upon his desk, pointing at Dib. "How can you not see the BEAAUUUTY!!! Infront of  
your unworthy human worm baby FACE!" Dib stood there shocked for a moment at Zim's outburts. He then  
raised a finger in protest. "SILENCE SCUM BAG!" Dib's finger dropped quickly to his side at Zims forceful  
voice and quickly sat down.  
  
  
Chibiusa looked at Zim. Zim looked at her. For that one simple moment they clicked with each other. Now  
knowing they had a friend in this disgustingly isane existance they called.. Skool.  
  
  
"Class dismissed!" Mr.s Bithers shouted and all the children ran out of the class room. Yelping and whooing  
and chattering about what was to come. Chibiusa and Zim stood in the hall together. Zim looking into her  
demonic red eyes. She looking into his large black ones. Zim took her hand and with that, lead her out of  
Skool and down the block. Walking her home. Zim was certainly pleased with himself. 


	2. another doomie doom thingy?

Note: A special thanks to Satara for giving me the ideas for parts of this chapter. HII!!!! ^_^  
  
  
Zim and Chibusa strolled down the street hand in hand. Silent but they both knew something,   
something they could not hide. They both were odd looking..  
  
Anywho, as they strolled along the street Chibusa stopped and smiled at Zim. "This is my  
house, so I'll see you tomorrow okay Zim?" Zim stood there for a long moment, staring at her  
and her pink maine. Just as he was about to speak he hear a familiar squeal coming closer..  
closer..  
  
"WEEEEEEEHOOOOO!!!! WOOOOOOYAAAAAAAAY!!!!!" The screaming green dog  
ran into the back of Zim, falling down and making a slight squeak. The doggy looked up at  
Zim and stood up. "GIR, what are you doing here? Your supposed to be home!" GIR just  
stood there for a long moment then squealed out," I made cupecakes!" Zim growled and  
turned back to Chibiusa. "This is my dog, GIR, I love him with all my heart," he said plain and  
quickly. She giggled and waved to GIR and GIR waved back. Till he saw a purple cat stroll  
out of the house.  
  
The cat had a cresent moon on its forehead. It was a kitten, and looked like a girl one. GIR's  
eyes suddenly turned to heart as he stripped from his doggy costume and floated over to the  
o'de purple one.  
  
The small cat looked up at him puzzled. Then in 2.2 seconds was picked up into GIR's metal  
arms being hugged like a rag doll. "I LOVE YOU!!!" GIR screamed out. The cat mewed slightly  
and just drooped in GIR's arms. Sending pleading looks back at her master Chibiusa.  
  
Chibiusa took action and said sweetly,"Thats Diana, my cat. She's very sweet. But we have to  
go in now. Before she catches cold." With that she quickly scooped Diana away from GIR and  
started up the steps to the door, turned back and waved at them. She then opened the door  
and... "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOU LITTLE BRAT!" a tall blonde stomped into the door.  
The veins in her forehead poking out from anger. Nostrals flung out like a bulls ready to charge  
that guy.. thingy.. guy.. dude bull fighter.. guy.. yeah.  
  
"That's none of your buisness meatball head!" Chibiusa shouted back with a huff. With that the  
two stalked into the house and slammed the door, shouting still being heard through the walls.  
Zim and GIR just stood there for a minute, with blank looks. Then Zim walked down the street in  
a marching form. GIR following, a tear down his cheek,"I'm gonna miss her." GIR managed to   
sniff out. Zim looked at him and raised an eyebrow then looked foreward again," Do not fear GIR,  
We will see them soon tomorrow." "YAAAY!" GIR squealed and ran down the block. Yes.. it had  
been a good day ZIM thought to himself. 


End file.
